


Dearest Wish

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: aaAaa idk how to write ahamkara, and also the first knife, references to the sword logic, taken/hive/darkness spooky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Your name is Riven.
Series: destcember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 6





	Dearest Wish

Your name is Riven and you have been Taken.

You have heard the stories of the Guardian. You’ve seen some of them firsthand. You’ve watched as their (knife) tore through enemies like a sword. You’ve watched gods fall to the logic they teach.

You watch as they approach your tower, eager. They are unaware. They see you as no different than the opponents they’ve faced in their past. They see you as another title to gain. You laugh to yourself.

Oh, you watched with anticipation as they saved Techeuns and slayed spirekeepers and broke into vaults. To them, everything was something to be beaten.

You could have given then any power they so desired, and frankly, you would have, if they asked. Power recognizes power. Swords recognize swords. A (knife) can recognize a (knife). It’d be easier that way, quite frankly, but when has anybody ever wanted easy?

Your name is Riven, and as you die, you make one last wish.


End file.
